


Hanahaki

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Drama, F/M, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Lemon, Romance, Traditions, Wine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Pequeñas flores que no paraban de salir de la boca del Rey Gilgamesh, una rara y peligrosa enfermedad se había instalado en él. ¿Hallarán la cura?





	1. El mago de las flores

Merlín se encontraba en una pradera de Britannia meditando como de costumbre, estaba completamente inmerso en la tranquilidad de ese momento; no obstante, esa calma no duró mucho ya que prontamente, percibió una entidad que se acercaba a buena velocidad. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y vio a un ave de color verde que poco a poco descendió hasta finalmente aterrizar a un par de metros de él. Aquella ave miró al mago y luego paso a transformarse en una figura humana de hermoso rostro y larga cabellera.

—Enkidu, que gusto verte por aquí —Saludó educadamente el mago.

—Gracias Merlín, ya tenía un tiempo sin venir por aquí —Le sonrió el joven, pero en un instante, su gesto se volvió serio—, pero esta vez no he venido de visita, la verdad es que he venido para pedirte ayuda —dijo con algo de urgencia en su voz.

Merlín se enserio, era muy raro ver a Enkidu preocupado por algo, así que se dispuso a escucharlo con atención. 

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó.

—Es el rey Gilgamesh —dijo entristeciéndose— algo le ocurre y nadie ha podido explicar que tiene, lo han visto todos los médicos de Babilonia, incluso mandamos a traer algunos de las afueras y no han llegado a nada—El joven miró hacia el suelo ocultando un poco su pena.

Mientras, Merlín se mantuvo calmado. 

—Entiendo, pero yo no soy médico Enkidu, ¿cómo podría yo ayudar a tu rey? —preguntó con voz suave y entonces Enkidu lo miró. 

—Gilgamesh tiene una rara tos y por cada tosido, de su boca salen pétalos, incluso ha llegado a expulsar flores enteras y algunas ramas —El joven se alteró un poco—; tú eres el mago de las flores, algo debes poder hacer al respecto —dijo alzando la voz, pero  después se calmó un poco— por favor Merlín, estoy desesperado, no se a quien más acudir —Su voz se quebró y parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

Merlín avanzó hasta él y puso una mano sobre su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo. 

—Esta bien Enkidu, haré lo que pueda —dijo y le sonrió serenamente. El joven peliverde se calmó y también mostró una sonrisa. 

—Gracias, espero que no te moleste viajar sobre mi espalda, me convertiré en un ave muy grande —dijo retrocediendo un poco, pero el mago lo detuvo. 

—No me molesta para nada, pero si tu rey está grave debemos ahorrar tiempo, así que crearé un portal hacia Babilonia —declaró serio, a lo que Enkidu se mostró sorprendido. 

—Guau ¿de verás puedes hacer eso? —preguntó, haciendo reír ligeramente a Merlín. 

—Claro, ven —dijo el mago comenzando a avanzar con su báculo en mano.      


	2. ¿Estás enamorado?

El portal de Merlín los dejó justo a las afueras del palacio real de Babilonia. 

—Pfff vaya que hace calor, espero ver muchas chicas lindas con vestidos reveladores —dijo Merlín con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Enkidu sólo suspiró. 

—Tú no cambias ¿eh? Ven vamos a ver a Gil —dijo para después guiar al mago hasta los aposentos de su majestad.

Enkidu abrió una gran puerta dorada y dejó pasar a Merlín primero, éste entró y miró el piso que estaba tapizado de una delgada capa de pétalos azules y blancos con amarillo; en el centro de la habitación había una gran cama redonda protegida por una cortina semitransparente y a través de la cual se adivinaba la silueta del Rey de Uruk recostado. Enkidu se acercó y corrió la cortina. 

—Parece que al fin logró dormirse —dijo aliviado mirando los ojos cerrados de su amigo, pues la pasada noche, el Rey de Babilonia no había dormido en absoluto a causa de la molesta tos.

Sin embargo, el rey abrió sus parpados y miró a Enkidu. 

—Parece que te has equivocado —dijo con voz áspera mientras se incorporaba, al instante notó al extraño que había acompañado a su amigo a sus aposentos y se dirigió directamente a él. 

—¿Quién eres? —Le cuestionó haciendo que el joven cambia-forma interviniera. 

—Gil, yo lo traje para que viniera a verte, te presento a Merlín el Mago de las Flores —El peliblanco se acercó e hizo una reverencia. 

—Es un placer su alteza —alabó de manera cortés. Gilgamesh lo observó y entrecerró sus ojos. 

—¿Mago de las flores?, ¿tú me hiciste esto? —preguntó alzando la voz haciendo que Enkidu se inquietara. 

—¡Gil! No digas eso, Merlín es un mago muy respetado y un viejo conocido mío, fui hasta Britannia para pedirle ayuda —dijo con paciencia— por favor, te lo pido, se amable ¿sí? —pidió con voz de súplica.

El rey meditó las palabras de su amigo y se concentró en un solo detalle. 

—¿Britannia? —preguntó en voz baja antes de toser algunos pétalos; en tanto, Merlín que había permanecido callado decidió empezar a probar la hipótesis que había formulado en su cabeza desde que vio el suelo de la habitación. 

—Así es su alteza, soy un mago al servicio del Rey de Britannia, Arthur Pendragon —dijo con tono solemne mirando a Gilgamesh a quien repentinamente le dio un ataque de tos esparciendo pétalos a su alrededor. Enkidu se acercó preocupado y palmeó suavemente su espalda hasta que, de la boca del rubio salió una flor entera de color azul y centro amarillo. 

El rey logró tranquilizarse un poco luego de expulsar la flor 

—Ya había olvidado que así se hace llamar esa mujer —dijo sonriendo a lo cual Merlín alzó una ceja intrigado. 

—Usted ¿conoce el secreto de su majestad? —preguntó sorprendido causando que la sonora risa del rey se escuchará en toda la habitación. 

—Fuhahahahaha vaya que sí, pero no te preocupes mago, jamás se lo revelaré a nadie —dijo con voz bondadosa y luego sonrió como si estuviera recordando algún momento feliz. 

Merlín suspiró un poco preocupado, realmente no esperaba que este hombre supiera que su rey era en realidad una mujer, sin embargo esta nueva información lo acercaba más a confirmar su teoría, así que decidió confiar en el rey dorado de momento y presionar un poco sobre su sospecha; pero antes de eso miró a Enkidu entrecerrando los ojos y éste al sentir la mirada del mago le dedicó una sonrisa. 

—Yo no se lo dije Merlín, te prometí guardar el secreto y aunque Gil es mi mejor amigo ni siquiera a él se lo conté —explicó el peliverde causando que el rey lo mirara alzando una ceja.

—Así que ¿me guardas secretos Enkidu? —preguntó fingiendo molestia. El joven cambia-forma rió ligeramente.

—Cuando son secretos de otros no cuenta Gil—dijo ignorando el enojo del rey.

Gilgamesh levantó un brazo y cubrió su propia frente. 

—Juro que no sé que va a matarme primero, tus tonterías o éstas malditas flores —Suspiró con cansancio antes de dirigirse de nueva cuenta al mago— entonces, Mago de las Flores ¿alguna vez habías visto algo así? —preguntó esperanzado, a lo que Merlín movió su cabeza negativamente causando decepción en el rubio— ¡Genial otro chucho que no puede hacer nada! —exclamó molesto. 

—¡Gil! Cuida tus modales —regañó Enkidu. 

—Perdónalo Merlín, es sólo que —El joven trató de disculpase por su rey, pero Merlín hizo un ademán con la mano indicando que no se preocupara y luego empezó a recoger algunas de las flores esparcidas en el piso. 

—Dígame su alteza ¿está usted enamorado? —preguntó el mago sin abandonar su labor de hacer un ramo. Gilgamesh quedó pasmado por un momento pero logró recobrarse rápidamente. 

—Absolutamente no —espetó con rudeza, pero enseguida fue víctima de un nuevo ataque de tos. 

Merlín lo miró seriamente y se acercó hasta él; una vez que la tos cesó le tendió el ramo de flores, a lo que el rey le dedicó una mirada furiosa y con un rápido movimiento de mano hizo que el mago soltara el ramo que cayó algunos metros lejos. 

—Enkidu ¿quién es éste loco? ¡Sácalo de mi vista antes de que de verás me enoje! —gritó conmocionado el rey, pero entonces Merlín comenzó a hablar. 

—Hanahaki —dijo. 

—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó el rey. 

—Hasta donde yo tenía conocimiento la enfermedad de Hanahaki era un invento, pero ahora veo que de verdad existe —dijo el mago con un semblante bastante serio.


	3. La enfermedad

La habitación se había quedado en silencio hasta que el rey se exasperó. 

—Habla ya mago mestizo ¿qué es eso del Hanahaki? —exigió con tono intimidante, pero Merlín permaneció sereno, suspiró y se dispuso a explicar.

—Hace unos años se celebró una gran reunión de magos, en ese tipo de eventos se cuentan muchas cosas y aunque muchas son interesantes la mayoría resultan ser falsas o inventos de magos borrachos —contó mirando hacia un ventanal—, pero en la madrugada mientras muchos invitados ya se habían dormido, un pequeño grupo de unos cuatro magos aun charlaban. Yo era de los pocos despiertos y sentí curiosidad, así que me acerque y ellos me invitaron a su conversación, estaban hablando sobre los peligros más letales a los que se podrían enfrentar soldados, caballeros y reyes, hablamos de muchas cosas: guerra, rebeliones, dragones, venenos; pero al final, uno de los magos mencionó el amor y claro que todos nos reímos al principio, pero él contó que había visto a un chico morir de amor...

—Todos le dijimos que batirse en duelo por el amor de una doncella era algo común, pero él negó y dijo que aquel muchacho era un cazador muy fuerte y saludable, sin embargo, un día después de regresar del bosque con su arco y su caza, una fuerte tos lo había postrado en la cama y de su boca salían montones de pétalos y flores rosadas —Merlín echó una mirada al suelo lleno de pétalos y flores de la habitación del rey—; todos alzamos una ceja con curiosidad, la verdad es que pensamos que lo estaba inventando pero como nos pareció entretenido lo dejamos continuar, así que según su historia conforme pasaban los días la tos iba en aumento al igual que el tamaño y la cantidad de flores que expulsaba. Desesperados, sus hermanos habían buscado a aquel mago para que intentará sanarlo por medio de magia, pero no lo logró y luego de varias semanas el chico expulsaba ramas con flores, dificultándole mucho respirar y unos días después, sintiendo que pronto moriría, el cazador llamó al mago, le entregó un sobre y le pidió que por favor lo entregará por él. El mago se lo prometió y el muchacho murió de asfixia al poco rato, al parecer aquello que crecía dentro de su pecho había terminado por obstruir sus pulmones —Merlín miró un momento al rey que escuchaba atento su relato y prosiguió.

—Su familia lloró mucho y el mago un poco retirado miró curioso el sobre que no tenía nada escrito, así que decidió abrirlo para saber a quién entregárselo; dentro había una carta, una carta de amor y despedida para una chica que al parecer lo había rechazado, entonces lo supo, el amor por aquella chica había provocado esa tos. El mago buscó a la mujer y le entregó la carta, ella se alegró mucho al recibirla y dijo que había esperado mucho tiempo para que aquel joven se le declarara; el mago se sorprendió porque en un principio pensó que ella lo había rechazado, pero al parecer el chico no se había confesado todavía y ya jamás lo haría, el mago tuvo que darle la mala noticia y la chica lloró amargamente —contó el peliblanco.

—Todos nos conmovimos con aquel relato y otro de los magos dijo que quizá si la chica le hubiera correspondido a tiempo la tos habría desaparecido. El mago que había contado la historia se retiró a dormir y los demás como estábamos un poco ebrios, a manera de juego decidimos ponerle el nombre de "Hanahaki" a la enfermedad de la historia y la describimos a detalle como si estuviéramos inventando un cuento —confesó el mago de Britannia.

 

.............

_La enfermedad de Hanahaki afectará a quien sienta un amor profundo y sincero por alguien que no está enterado o que ya lo ha rechazado, ese amor echará raíces en el corazón del enfermo y poco a poco comenzará a crecer hasta florecer, las flores irán ocupando cada vez más espacio provocando una tos que irá desde leve hasta muy grave con la que irá expulsando pétalos, hojas, ramas y flores hasta finalmente obstruir las vías respiratorias del enfermo; asfixiándolo._

_............._

 

Merlín terminó su relato y se puso aún más serio.

—Para curar el Hanahaki a los otros magos y a mí, solamente se nos ocurrieron dos posibles métodos, aunque claro que sólo son inventos de borrachos —aclaró y mirando las ansiosas miradas del rey y de Enkidu prosiguió a explicarlas—; la primera es una operación para retirar todas las flores creciendo, con lo cual también desaparecerá el amor que siente por aquella persona, aunque si sale mal podría ser que el enfermo ya no pueda volver a amar a nadie en su vida —Merlín hizo una pausa pensando en lo que acababa de decir—. Pero pensándolo bien ahora que estoy completamente sobrio, abrir el pecho del enfermo ya es en sí muy riesgoso, en definitiva yo no recomendaría hacer eso —dijo mirando al rey que hasta ahora lo había escuchado atentamente. 

—¿Y cuál es el otro método? —preguntó Enkidu ansioso. 

—El enfermo sanará si el amor que siente es correspondido por la otra persona, pero bueno, estos métodos nunca han sido probados y ya dije que son inventos, quizá ninguno funcionaría —dijo el mago con preocupación y pesar.

—Ya veo —dijo Gilgamesh cerrando los ojos—, pues tendremos que probar... Enkidu consigue al mejor médico para que haga la cirugía —dijo calmado, pero el joven cambia-forma de inmediato se alteró. 

—¡NO! —Alzó la voz, a lo que el rey abrió los ojos molesto y miró al peliverde. 

—¿Estas negándote a cumplir una orden de tu rey? —habló con superioridad. 

—Oh cállate Gilgamesh, no voy a dejar que te abran, ya oíste a Merlín, es muy riesgoso y nada garantiza que funcione —dijo perdiendo la voz haciendo que el rey se calmará. 

—Entiende Enkidu tengo que sanarme y para ello probaré cualquier método, es sólo que el de la operación me parece el más lógico y realista —dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

Enkidu lo miró con el ceño molesto y divertido a la vez. 

—¡Entonces es cierto! —exclamó, mientras Gilgamesh lo miraba confundido— ¡Estás enamorado! —gritó emocionado el peliverde. 

—¡Claro que no! —contestó el rey poniéndose a la defensiva. 

—¡Claro que sí! Por eso estas considerando la operación, oh Gil ¿por qué no me lo contaste? ¿y así te atreves a quejarte porque te guardo secretos? —preguntó en tono juguetón haciendo que Gilgamesh se quedara callado— ¿Y bien? —cuestionó el peliverde emocionado— ¿Quién es? Si te fijaste en ella seguro que debe ser preciosa y si estás enamorado debe ser algo de otro mundo, no puedo ni imaginar quien puede ser —dijo expectante haciendo que el rey se sonrojara y le empezará un ataque de tos haciendo que Merlín interviniera. 

—No atormentes a tu rey, Enkidu, al parecer pensar en su doncella le provoca fuertes ataques —dijo el mago con un poco de gracia en su tono mientras Gilgamesh aún sacaba pétalos.

Merlín camino hacia donde había caído el ramo de flores que había armado hace un rato y lo tomó para mirarlo con detenimiento. 

—Es curioso —dijo una vez que la tos del rey aminoró— estas flores son Prímulas y no crecen aquí, crecen por montones en Britannia, anunciando la llegada de la primavera, significan pureza y amor eterno, las hay en muchos diferentes colores: rojas, moradas, anaranjadas, todas con el centro amarillo, pero al parecer las únicas que salen de su pecho son azules y blancas su alteza, por favor díganos quien tiene su corazón y su vida en sus manos —pidió con voz suave el mago mientras se acercaba al rey y de nueva cuenta le tendió el ramo, esta vez Gilgamesh tomó las flores con cuidado, las miró y sonrió mientras Enkidu lo miraba atento; el rey acercó el ramo a su pecho y dijo casi en un susurro. 

—Arturia Pendragon.

Merlín que ya lo había sospechado sonrió, mientras Enkidu perdió todo su autocontrol. 

—¿QUÉÉÉÉ? —preguntó en un grito— ¿Estás enamorado del rey de Britannia? —cuestinó totalmente sorprendido y no esperó contestación alguna— ¿Pero cómo?, ¿qué sucedió?,  ¿cuándo ocurrió?, ¡Gil dime! ¡Quiero saber! —exclamó el joven cambia-forma. 

—¡Enkidu ya cálmate! —pidió el rey tratando de mantenerse serio. 

—Pero Gil... —Insistió el peliverde, a lo que el rubio suspiró y comenzó a contarles. 

—Fue durante el Baile del amor y la primavera de este año...


	4. Incógnito

Desde las épocas más antiguas conocidas por el hombre, cada año antes de que empezara la temporada de lluvias, se celebraba el Baile del amor y la primavera en el que se veneraba a la Diosa del Amor: Milda, para agradecer y despedir a la estación de las flores y dar la bienvenida al verano; dicha celebración cambiaba de ubicación cada año permitiendo que gente de muchos reinos pudiera conocerse y este año el reino elegido como anfitrión había sido Britannia.

Al festejo asistirían los jóvenes solteros que tuvieran veinte años de edad cumplidos no importando su condición social, apariencia, origen u orientación, todos podían tomar parte del festejo, desde reyes hasta sirvientes todos convivirían sin distinciones, pues se acordaba vestir algo sencillo y modesto, ya que se creía que la Diosa Milda odiaba la soledad, ella quería que todos encontrarán a su compañía ideal; por eso, cada año ella bajaba al baile en su honor y unía a varias parejas, las cuales se creía, que al recibir su bendición, serían eternamente felices. 

Así pues, a la mitad del baile iniciaría el ritual en el que todos se vendarían los ojos, se tocaría la melodía de la diosa y mientras los jóvenes caminaban a tientas, Milda guiaría sus pasos para unirlos con su amor verdadero; entonces, cuando un joven chocara con otro se darían las manos y esperarían hasta que terminara la melodía para quitarse la venda y ver a quien los había unido la divinidad.

 

.............

 

Un día antes del festejo el rey de Britannia se encontraba supervisando que todos los preparativos estuvieran listos y cuando por fin había terminado su labor, se encontró con su mentor. 

—¡Arthur! Te he estado buscando por todos lados, mira lo que tengo para ti —dijo Merlín volteando hacia todos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie los veía para mostrarle un vestido largo de color azul rey bastante sencillo pues no tenía adornos, pero a la vez bastante bonito. 

—Es lindo Merlín, pero yo no voy a participar en el ritual y menos con eso —dijo la rubia de manera seria. 

—Oh pero Arturia, es perfecto, piénsalo diremos que el rey Arthur se sintió indispuesto para inaugurar el baile y entonces vas de todos modos fingiendo ser una campesina, o lo que tú quieras vistiendo este lindo vestido —dijo el mago imaginándosela. 

—No, gracias —contestó secamente Arturia. 

—Vamos Artie, mañana es un día de celebración y paz, Britannia está en su mejor momento, haz hecho un excelente trabajo como su rey, te mereces un día de descanso ¿no te gustaría aunque sea sólo por un día, pensar y vivir como una mujer libre? —Le preguntó seriamente causando en la rubia una especie de conmoción; entonces Merlín pensó que quizá se había excedido con sus palabras así que hizo una reverencia y tomó la mano del rey— perdone mi atrevimiento su alteza —Se disculpó mientras ella se recobraba—, pero al menos piénsalo —dijo besando con respeto la mano de su majestad para después entregarle aquel vestido y retirarse.

Arturia entró a su habitación aún pensando las palabras de su mentor y depositó el vestido sobre su cama mientras una idea se iba afianzando cada vez más en su mente: «Sólo por un día, sólo por una vez, yo podría...»

Y luego de un rato, sin más decidió buscar en el fondo de su armario algún par de zapatillas de cuando aún no era rey para combinar con el vestido que le había dado Merlín.

 

.............

 

Al atardecer del siguiente día, Merlín llamó a la puerta de la habitación del rey. 

—Su alteza, la gente está reuniéndose poco a poco en el gran salón del castillo, aunque no vaya a participar en el ritual, por favor venga a dar la bienvenida a los asistentes ya que usted es el anfitrión —pidió cortésmente, pero no hubo respuesta hasta después de unos minutos. 

—¿Hay alguien ahí contigo Merlín? —Se escuchó la voz del rey desde adentro de la habitación.

—No su alteza, estoy solo —aclaró Merlín algo intrigado. 

—Pasa y cierra la puerta —contestó haciendo que el mago sintiera aún más curiosidad.

Merlín obedeció la orden del monarca y se llenó de sorpresa y emoción. 

—¿Arthur? No ¿Arturia? —preguntó al contemplar a una joven de cabello rubio, peinado en una simple trenza de lado, ataviada con el vestido azul que llegaba hasta el suelo que él mismo le había dado el día anterior—. Te ves hermosa —expresó sonriente el mago— ¿Esto quiere decir que me harás caso e irás de incógnito? —preguntó emocionado. 

—Sí Merlín —dijo sonriendo la chica— sólo por esta vez —aclaró seriamente haciendo que el mago riera ligeramente—, busca a Sir Lancelot y dile que me duele la cabeza, que él se encargue de la bienvenida y la inauguración del baile —indicó Arturia poniéndose una capa con capucha bastante simple comparada con las que solía usar como rey, la chica se cubrió la cabeza y estaba por salir cuando Merlín la llamó. 

—Espera Arturia —dijo, haciendo que la chica se detuviera y volteará a verlo. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó quitándose el gorro de la capucha mientras el mago hizo crecer en la punta de su báculo una prímula azul y una blanca, las arrancó y se acercó a la rubia.

—Te falta algo —Le contestó y le puso las pequeñas flores sobre una de sus orejas, adornando su cabello— ahora sí, como ya acabo la primavera ya no hay de estas flores, pero tienen tus colores —dijo sonriendo—, te ves como toda una mujer —expresó con nostalgia el mago que la había criado desde bebé— diviértete mucho Arturia —El mago le cubrió la cabeza con la capucha, abrió la puerta y la empujó hacia afuera. 

—¡Hey! Está bien ya me voy —expresó con molestia la chica; acto seguido, Merlín cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí por un momento, no había querido ser grosero con ella, pero sentía que estaba a punto de llorar y se preguntó si así se sentían los padres cuando se daban cuenta que sus hijos ya habían crecido. 


	5. El baile del amor y la primavera

Arturia se dirigió con mucha precaución hasta el gran salón del castillo, oculta en su capa azul marino que aunque le dificultaba un poco ver hacia adelante la hacía sentir bastante cómoda y llena de emoción por estar haciendo algo que no debía hacer. 

Ya iba caminando por el pasillo que conectaba al salón donde tendría lugar el baile, cuando chocó contra algo lo bastante fuerte para hacerla caer hacia atrás, así que por instinto uso sus manos para aferrarse a lo que sea que estuviera delante de ella y que le evitara la caída. 

—¡Hey! ¡¿qué haces?! —Escuchó una profunda voz masculina y sintió que unos brazos la sostenían. Arturia levantó la vista haciendo que el gorro de la capucha se deslizará hacia atrás dejando su rostro al descubierto y lo primero que vio fueron unos intimidantes ojos carmesí que la miraban con curiosidad y molestia haciendo a la joven rey reaccionar y pararse adecuadamente para que aquel extraño la soltara y a su vez ella dejara de aferrarse a lo que ahora podía ver, era su camisa. 

—Discúlpeme por favor, no podía ver hacia al frente y no... 

—¡Silencio! —El joven interrumpió la disculpa de la chica que lo miró con un poco de malestar— Es obvio que no veías hacia al frente con esa capucha que te queda tan grande, por esta vez dejare pasar tu terrible error al haberme tocado y molestado, mestiza —declaró aquel hombre rubio haciendo enojar en un segundo a Arturia. 

—Pues lo siento si choque contigo y tiré un poco de tu camisa, no fue intencional y me estaba disculpando hasta que me interrumpiste tan groseramente y además tú también me tocaste —espetó la chica molesta haciendo que el joven chistará. 

—Creo que por lo menos podrías agradecerme por evitar que cayeras al suelo por tonta —expresó el rubio. 

—¡Hubiera preferido caerme de haber sabido que me toparía con un puercoespín impertinente! — Casi gritó la rubia furiosa haciendo que el otro rubio se sintiera totalmente ofendido. 

—¿Ah sí? Pues estoy por cumplir tus anhelos niña boba —expresó el chico y Arturia adivinó sus intenciones de empujarla para hacerla caer pero ella fue más rápida y logró meterle una zancadilla haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y con un ágil movimiento ella terminó de empujarlo para hacerlo caer al suelo de espaldas. 

—Ja, es obvio que no viste venir eso, con ese ego que te queda tan grande —Le dijo la rubia calmada viendo como él otro estaba en el suelo totalmente consternado— por esta vez dejare pasar tu terrible error al haberme fastidiado... puercoespín —terminó la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro y se giró para caminar hacia el gran salón, mientras aquel joven aún en el suelo sonrió al verla alejarse. 

—Y yo que pensaba que me iba a aburrir en esta tontería de festejo —dijo comenzando a levantarse.

Arturia llegó al gran salón y miró con satisfacción que todo estaba perfectamente arreglado como ella lo había solicitado, miró a los asistentes, nadie llevaba coronas, joyas ni nada llamativo y la gente hablaba entre sí sin hacer reverencias, sin cuidar sus modales y riendo a carcajadas. 

Por un momento, la rubia se sintió verdaderamente conmovida, esto era como ver a sus leales caballeros de la mesa redonda convivir alegremente mientras ella los observaba desde la distancia y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, hasta que de pronto se escuchó una voz proveniente del sitio donde estaba ubicado el trono. Justo a un lado de la dorada silla se encontraba Sir Lancelot captando la atención de los presentes. 

—Queridos invitados, su majestad el rey Arthur Pendragon de Britannia se ha sentido indispuesto para bajar a la celebración, en su lugar; yo, Sir Lancelot Caballero de honor de la mesa redonda de Camelot declaro oficialmente inaugurado el Baile del amor y la primavera de este año, que la Diosa Milda guíe a aquellos destinados a estar juntos, que el próximo año tengamos una primavera tan hermosa como la que hoy nos deja, que las lluvias del verano beneficien las fértiles tierras de los reinos de los que proviene la gente aquí reunida y que el cielo le preste larga vida al Rey Arthur —exclamó el caballero orgullosamente. 

—¡Larga vida al rey Arthur!—contestaron con alegría los presentes haciendo que Arturia se sonrojara y que no pudiera mantener su expresión de seriedad habitual, por lo que miró hacia otro lado encontrándose con unos ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente desde el otro extremo del salón. Ella frunció el ceño y aquel joven rubio de ojos carmín le dedicó una sonrisa cínica. 

—Ahora por favor, todos acérquense a la mesa lateral donde encontrarán una venda para cubrirse los ojos y así comenzará el ritual—pidió Sir Lancelot.

Arturia estaba justo a lado de la mesa indicada por el Caballero del Lago; tomó uno de los trozos de tela color borgoña ahí colocados y se alejó mientras los demás asistentes tomaban cada quien su venda. La joven rey estaba pensando si participar o no en el ritual, por un lado no quería que la Diosa Milda la uniera a alguien, aunque a decir verdad, ella estaba un poco escéptica sobre ese tema y por otro lado, recordó la nostalgia que sintió al ver a los demás convivir tan alegremente. "¿Sólo por un día, sólo por una vez, yo podría?", el pensamiento del día anterior regresó a su cabeza y decidió que por una vez, ella no sólo observaría desde lejos; ella sería parte de esto.

—Ahora por favor todos cúbranse los ojos y no hagan trampa, en breve la melodía de la Diosa Milda dará inicio y ella bajará a guiar sus pasos —Volvió a escucharse la voz de Sir Lancelot.

La joven rey de Britannia respiró profundo y se vendó los ojos, su plan era no caminar mucho, más bien quedarse quieta en donde estaba parada. Para la rubia llegar hasta el punto de estar participando aunque fuera pasivamente en el ritual ya era suficiente emoción por un día como para chocar con alguien con quien tendría que bailar y conversar para que según la tradición de la diosa, se conociesen mejor. 

De repente, una hermosa melodía con coro empezó a sonar por todo el lugar.

Arturia escuchó la música y el barullo de la gente caminando, riendo y ella se quedó quieta para no chocar con nadie, de todos modos, si alguien se aproximaba a ella, su entrenamiento para la batalla le daría la ventaja de esquivar a quien fuera con agilidad; sin embargo, muy repentinamente sintió que entraba menos aire en sus pulmones con cada respiración y tuvo la necesidad de caminar. Al principio intentó resistirse y frenarse, pero fue inútil, era como si alguna fuerza estuviera dentro de su cuerpo y ella solo podía esperar que aquella desagradable sensación terminara pronto.

La canción estaba en sus acordes finales y Arturia estaba infinitamente agradecida por no haber chocado con ninguno de los asistentes, pero pronto su felicidad se esfumó cuando sintió como su cuerpo por sí solo, se aventaba hacia adelante sin que pudiera detenerse y se impactaba con otro que al igual que ella parecía haber sido empujado con fuerza. 

La chica intentó pararse y alzó una de sus manos buscando algún apoyo, pronto sintió que su extremidad se encontraba con otra que se sentía más grande que la suya y sin más, la tomó de apoyo para levantarse. 

Justamente en ese momento, se escuchó la última nota de la melodía y un extraño suceso que dejaría pasmado a más de uno; ocurrió.

Al finalizar la canción, el nudo de todas las vendas de los presentes se deshizo de manera inexplicable dejándolas caer libremente al suelo. Arturia miró su mano que estaba tomaba con la de alguien más, luego miró hacia al frente viendo una camisa que le resultó familiar, sintió  frío en la nuca y finalmente miró hacia arriba encontrándose con un apuesto rubio de ojos carmesí, que inesperadamente provocó que el corazón de la chica empezara a palpitar más rápido sin razón aparente.

—¡¿Otra vez tú?!—preguntó alterada la rubia; mientras tanto, aquél hombre la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	6. Bailando

La rubia soltó la mano de aquel hombre de manera brusca. 

—¡No! La Diosa Milda no pudo haberme unido a ti! —espetó ella con enojo en su voz— ¡Seguro hiciste trampa! —Lo acusó haciendo que él empezara a molestarse. 

—¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de hacer trampa? Por si no te habías dado cuenta, los caballeros del rey vigilaron el ritual—Se defendió dando paso a que ella reconsiderara sus palabras, él tenía razón, pensó mientras miraba como ahora cerca del trono además de Sir Lancelot también se encontraban Sir Bedivere, Sir Gawain, Sir Tristan, Sir Galahad... sus caballeros estaban ahí y ella confiaba plenamente en ellos, entonces esto solo podía ser una mala broma del destino o un castigo por sus acciones de este día, pensaba la rubia con pesar cuando alguien interrumpió sus meditaciones.

—No voy a disculparme por querer empujarte hace un rato, pero acepto que no fue mi mejor conducta —dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos mientras ella alzó una ceja con incredulidad. Aquel hombre parecía tener un ego por los cielos, así que era bastante obvio que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por elaborar una especie de disculpa aunque él no lo admitiera, así que ella, educada para mediar y ser justa decidió darle una oportunidad al extraño hombre. 

—Bien, entonces yo sí me disculpo por tirarte aunque te lo merecieras —dijo calmada. 

—¿Y? —cuestionó el rubio aparentemente insatisfecho con la disculpa de la chica. 

—¿Y qué? —Le contestó ella confusa. 

—¿No te falto aclarar que no parezco un puercoespín? —preguntó él con demasiada seriedad, a lo que la joven apenas pudo reprimir una risa y dirigió su vista hacia otro lado buscando una respuesta. 

—Pues... ¿quieres bailar? —preguntó la chica cambiando el tema, dando como respuesta que el rubio la mirara con el ceño fruncido y finalmente se resignara. 

—Vamos —soltó secamente y flexionó con elegancia su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

La música era suave y pudieron acoplarse a los movimientos del otro casi enseguida, el rubio la tenía sujeta de la cintura marcando el ritmo para que ella lo siguiera, acto que si bien Arturia logró entender rápidamente, le costó un poco al principio pues ella estaba acostumbrada a bailar con doncellas y ser ella quien dirigiera sus pasos. 

—Entonces ¿de dónde eres? —rompió el hielo el rubio. 

—¿De dónde crees que soy? —preguntó ella como contestación en tanto él la miró y sonrió. 

—Creo que eres de aquí, de Britannia y también creo que estas enamorada del rey —dijo el hombre muy confiado tomando por sorpresa a la rubia. 

—¿Qué? ¿por qué piensas eso? —preguntó entre intrigada y divertida por semejante idea. 

—Vi como te sonrojaste cuando lo nombraron hace un rato —dijo con tono triunfal. 

—Ha, eso no significa nada, claro que soy de aquí y por supuesto no estoy enamorada del rey, eso es porque yo... —La rubia se detuvo a tiempo de decir algo que no debía decir— yo lo admiro mucho y eso es todo —espetó aliviada de haber evitado su error. 

—Mmm fuhaha está bien, aunque no deberías avergonzarte, nunca he visto al rey de este reino así que no tengo idea de si es una persona agradable o hermosa pero seguro que muchas doncellas deben estar enamoradas de él sólo por el hecho de ser el rey —La rubia escuchó sus palabras y no pudo evitar molestarse un poco. 

—Querer a alguien por tal razón me parece algo muy bajo, codicioso e inaceptable—espetó ella con rudeza y convicción.

El rubio la observó con detenimiento como evaluando la sinceridad de sus palabras y finalmente le dio una leve sonrisa. 

—Eres una mujer bastante interesante, por cierto aún no me has dicho tu nombre —La rubia dudo un poco, pero al final eligió no complicarse. 

—Arturia —contestó con sencillez haciendo que el otro alzara una ceja. 

—¿Arturia? ¿no se llamaba así el rey? —indagó tratando de recordar el anunció de hace un rato, poniendo a la chica nerviosa. 

—El rey se llama Arthur, aquí en Britannia es un nombre muy común tanto para hombre como para mujer —aclaró con su tono más convincente. 

—Ya veo, a mí no me suena nada común, aunque supongo que puede ser porque no soy de aquí —concluyó el otro tranquilamente. 

—Es cierto —comentó la chica— aunque tus ropas son sencillas, se ve que son de otro sitio —dijo mirando su camisa— tú ya sabes mi nombre y mi procedencia ¿podrías indicarme los tuyos? —pidió con cortesía. 

—Tú puedes llamarme Gil y vengo de Babilonia —declaró de forma tranquila el rubio.

—¿Babilonia? —preguntó en voz baja la chica. 

—Esta a tres días de aquí, cruzando el mar en medio del desierto, junto al Éufrates —indicó esperando que aquella mujer no tuviera idea de lo que acababa de explicarle. 

—Sé donde queda Babilonia, es sólo que me sorprende que vengas desde tan lejos —dijo la chica. 

—En realidad yo no quería venir, pero mi mejor amigo me insistió por días hasta que cedí y finalmente él no vino ¡Me estafó! —exclamó disgustado causando que la rubia comenzara a reír.

—Hahahaha yo diría que fue muy astuto —El rubio bufó y sintió como sus mejillas se encendían al ver reír a Arturia. 

—¡Ya basta! —El hombre llevó la mano que tenía en la cintura de la chica a su espalda, acercándola más a su cuerpo, al instante la rubia paró de reír y miró fijamente a los ojos carmesí de su acompañante, poco a poco se iba reduciendo el espacio entre sus rostros hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron.


	7. Bebiendo

El contacto duró unos segundos y mientras ambos aún se miraban a los ojos, lentamente alejaron sus rostros permaneciendo abrazados, ninguno dijo palabra alguna y fue el rubio quien nuevamente se aventuró a romper el hielo. 

—¿Quieres seguir bailando? O podríamos comer algo y seguir charlando —propuso con amabilidad. La ojiverde no tenía mucho ánimo de comer el habitual pescado a la vinagreta de Britannia. 

—No tengo mucha hambre, mejor bebamos algo —sugirió ella y el rubio deshizo el abrazo para dirigirse junto con ella hacia la mesa de bebidas en la que había una gran variedad.

—Vino —pidió Arturia provocando una gran sonrisa en el chico de Babilonia. 

—Vino —coincidió con ella y ambos tomaron asiento uno a lado del otro, pronto uno de los coperos colocó frente a cada quien una copa de plata y las lleno de la roja bebida. Ambos rubios tomaron su copa. 

—Por la Diosa Milda —brindó el rubio. 

—Por la primavera —respondió la chica y se dispuso a chocar su copa, pero justo antes de que hicieran contacto, Gil brindó por algo más. 

—Por el amor —dijo tomando por sorpresa a la chica, mirando sus labios.

Las mejillas de Arturia se tiñeron de rojo y bebió un poco de vino, lo sintió dulce y refrescante y bebió un poco más. 

—Entonces Arturia, cuéntame ¿a qué te dedicas? —Le preguntó el de ojos color carmín luego de haber bebido todo el contenido de su copa y mientras el copero se acercaba a llenarla nuevamente, ella pensaba su respuesta. 

—Soy campesina —dijo ella desviando la mirada. 

—¿Ah sí? ¿y qué cultivas? —Le preguntó con mucho interés. 

—Patatas —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a la chica, pues era lo que había comido el día anterior. 

—Con que patatas... —susurró el rubio pidiendo que le llenaran de nuevo su copa— ¿Sabes Arturia? cuando mientes tiendes a desviar la mirada —La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un cierto temor se fue colando en ella al pensar que podría ser descubierta—, una campesina que cultiva patatas no tendría tu elegancia, ni la fuerza suficiente para derribarme, menos aún sabría donde está ubicada Babilonia —dijo tranquilamente dejando su copa vacía en la mesa esperando a que la llenaran de nuevo.

—¿No te parece que estas bebiendo demasiado? —Le preguntó ella que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces el copero había llenado la copa de Gil, pero él sólo sonrió con suficiencia. 

—Tendría que tomarme todo el alcohol de este festejo unas cinco veces para si quiera empezar a sentirme mareado —declaró orgulloso mientras la rubia frunció el ceño. 

—Eres un hombre con bastantes delirios de grandeza, desconozco cómo es el gobierno de Babilonia pero supongo que tú debes ser un noble o el hijo heredero de alguno —dijo la chica que ya llevaba un rato tratando de descifrar quien sería este extraño hombre con el que la suerte la había cruzado. 

—Muy bien campesina de patatas ya no te molestaré más con tu ocupación, hablemos de algo más, dime Arturia qué esperabas al venir a este baile ¿sólo divertirte o encontrar un esposo?—Le preguntó de repente poniéndose muy serio a lo que Arturia pensó un momento su respuesta.

—Creo que yo sólo quería mirar, no, yo quise venir al baile para probar algo diferente y por un vez, sentirme parte del algo, pero no quería participar activamente en el ritual, no estoy buscando pareja —contestó con franqueza sin esquivar los ojos del rubio. 

—Hou, yo tampoco estaba buscando pareja —Hizo una pequeña pausa e inclinó su cuerpo para acercarse más a la rubia— pero te encontré y para ser sincero estoy bastante complacido —dijo acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de la rubia quien no supo cómo reaccionar y giro su cara recibiendo el beso en su mejilla.

El joven hombre se alejó un poco de ella y tomó de nuevo su copa llena mientras Arturia lo miraba apenada, se sentía completamente tonta, esta ocasión era única en su vida; cuando esta noche terminara ella volvería a ser el perfecto Rey de Britannia, tan sabio, tan elegante, tan intachable, tan solitario... ella quería disfrutar la pequeña probada de libertad que le fue ofrecida y no desperdiciaría más tiempo, así que juntó su valor y se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a hablar. 

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado? —preguntó manteniendo su rostro serio mientras el rubio la miró intrigado, no era la primera vez que una mujer le hacía tal ofrecimiento, pero sin lugar a dudas, Arturia era algo completamente diferente, no había rastro de seducción en su mirada ni dulzura en su tono de voz, podría decir que esta mujer no poseía la cualidad de provocar a un hombre a menos que fuera mediante su fuerza bruta o su habilidad al hablar, pero aún así ella encendía su pasión, la deseaba, algo había en ella que despertaba su interés desmedidamente, le parecía única, inteligente, un tesoro invaluable, algo que aunque tuviera un origen humilde, nadie, ni siquiera reyes o dioses podían aspirar a merecer, por tanto respondió manteniéndose igual de serio que ella. 

—Esta noche Arturia, iré a donde sea si es contigo —dijo y volvió a intentar besarla encontrando esta vez, éxito en su anhelo.


	8. Sólo por un día, sólo por una vez

Arturia lo guío por los pasillos del castillo evitando guardias y sirvientes que pudieran verlos lejos del gran salón, su objetivo era llegar a una de las habitaciones para invitados que siempre se tenían listas para la llegada de alguna visita diplomática de otros reinos. Cuando al fin llegaron a una, entraron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta asegurándose de que no pudiera abrirse.

—¿Cómo sabías el camino hasta aquí? —preguntó Gil intrigado, pues la chica se había movido por los pasillos de tal forma que parecía que ella viviese ahí. Arturia decidió contestar haciendo uso de su pensamiento más lógico. 

—Cuando termina la temporada de cosecha de patatas, hay que esperar un poco para volver a sembrar la tierra, así que en ese tiempo vengo a trabajar como sirvienta al castillo —dijo mirando hacia la única ventana de la habitación por donde entraba la tenue luz plateada de la luna llena que era lo único que iluminaba la estancia. 

Gil soltó una pequeña risa y se acercó a la rubia que lo miró expectante, a lo que el hombre llevó sus manos al nudo de la capa de Arturia y lentamente lo desató. 

—Eres muy inteligente, para ser una campesina sabes organizar bien tu tiempo y al parecer sabes planificar, aunque he de admitir que me complace de sobremanera saber que también puedes improvisar, ya que claramente el hecho de que estemos aquí es prueba de ello —expresó con voz cálida y acarició una de la mejillas de la chica mientras su otra mano iba a su nuca acercando su rostro al de él, ansiando probar de nueva cuenta sus labios.

Arturia cerró los ojos y no quiso pensar en nada más que en el hombre que la besaba cada vez más apasionadamente, ella jamás lo diría en voz alta pero se sentía realmente bien abandonarse por completo ante él; pronto se encontró rodeándolo con sus brazos haciendo el contacto más entrañable. Las manos que Gil tenía sobre ella fueron moviéndose, acariciando su cuello, bajando lentamente por sus clavículas y un poco más contorneando sus pechos por encima del vestido haciendo que la rubia emitiera un suspiro en medio del beso y movida por las sensaciones que poco a poco la iban embargando, también movió sus manos por el cuerpo masculino, recorrió su espalda y rompió el beso por un momento para mirar hacia abajo estudiando la forma en que estaba vestido: el hombre llevaba la camisa fajada y su pantalón se sostenía con un cinto atado de lado.

Arturia tomó uno de los extremos del nudo del cinto y miró de nuevo al rubio mientras tiraba suavemente, desatándolo; el joven hombre la dejo hacer y cuando el cinto cayó al suelo él mismo se quitó la camisa quedando sólo con el pantalón color vino que aún lo vestía. La rubia se quitó sus gastadas zapatillas negras y las acomodó cerca de la puerta mientras Gil, que ahora también estaba descalzo caminó hasta la cama para sentarse, la rubia lo alcanzó y quedó de pie en medio de las piernas abiertas del joven que miró hacia arriba deteniéndose en sus ojos mientras acariciaba su largo vestido azul. Ella rió un poco y se giró dándole la espalda mostrándole el sistema de cintas entrelazadas que cerraban su vestimenta, Gil comenzó a desatarlas en tanto ella intentaba calmar sus nervios y relajarse, al poco tiempo sintió como él, tiraba del vestido hacia abajo y ella sacó sus brazos de las mangas; la prenda cayó al suelo y la chica se giró lentamente.

El hombre estaba totalmente embelesado mirando a la rubia en ropa interior de lino blanco, su trenza se había aflojado un poco gracias a sus sesiones de besos, pero aun llevaba dos flores resaltando el rubio paja de su cabello, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su piel clara brillaba y sus bonitas curvas lo cautivaron por completo, Gil jamás se había sentido tan absorbido por una mujer u hombre, él era capaz de admirar la belleza del cuerpo humano, pero si tenía que ponerlo en palabras: estaba totalmente hechizado por esta mujer.

El rubio la acercó a él, la sentó en su regazo y volvió a besar sus labios mientras ella acariciaba su pecho descubierto, Gil dejo de besar su boca para bajar a su cuello haciendo que la respiración de la rubia se acelerara, aquel hombre era bastante hábil, pronto la desnudó por completo y la cargó en sus brazos para voltearse y depositarla en la cama. Embelesado dejo que sus sentidos se deleitaran con la visión de la bella mujer acostada completamente desnuda e iluminada por la luna, el sonido de la noche en calma y esos preciosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con deseo. Entonces, al joven hombre se le antojo que aquella mujer tenía que ser solamente suya, nadie más podía ser digno de semejante tesoro y con eso en mente se desnudó a sí mismo ante la atenta mirada de la rubia que enseguida se sonrojó pero no desvió la vista y luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras él se acercaba a ella y separaba sus piernas para acomodarse en medio.

Arturia suspiró pesadamente al sentirse piel contra piel con aquel hombre y sintió su cuerpo arder cuando él paseó una de sus manos por su vientre y subió a manosear uno de sus pechos mientras empezaba a besar y lamer el otro. La rubia no pudo evitar que pequeños gemidos salieran de su boca y sus manos acariciaron la cabeza del hombre guiándolo a donde sentía más placer, despeinándolo en el proceso; unos minutos después el joven volteó a mirar a la jadeante chica y le sonrió en tanto se acercaba buscando sus labios, pero ella lo detuvo y revolviendo un poco más su cabello empezó a reír. 

—Así ya no pareces un puercoespín —dijo sonriendo ampliamente mirando el desorden en su cabeza— te ves mejor así, más guapo y menos intimidante —El rubio bufó de las palabras de la mujer y luego la besó mientras se iba acomodando mejor para lo que vendría, pero notó algo extraño; el joven de ojos carmín rompió el beso y se dio cuenta de que las piernas de la chica no paraban de temblar. 

—¿Qué pasa Arturia? —preguntó calmado mientras ella escogía sus palabras, pero llegados a este punto decidió ser franca con él. 

—Estoy nerviosa —Le confesó un poco apenada— ¿Tú no has... —El chico dejó la pregunta inconclusa sabiendo que ella la entendería perfectamente. La respuesta de Arturia fue breve y concisa. 

—No, aún no.

Gil se recargó en sus brazos y soltó un suspiro mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos, a decir verdad, él había estado con una virgen solamente una vez para experimentar y realmente no le había agradado aquella experiencia; él sabía, no sólo por lo que ya había vivido, sino también por anécdotas contadas por otros nobles que las mujeres en ese estado eran bastante sentimentales y exasperantes. Pero de repente se encontró con la sorprendente premisa de que el hecho de que Arturia aún se conservara en castidad no le molestaba, incluso llegó a sentirse aún más digno y afortunado por el privilegio que ella estaba por concederle, pero entonces otra preocupación invadió su mente. 

—¿Y está bien si yo soy el primero Arturia? Quizá quieras esperar a alguien que consideres indicado —dijo y él mismo, se sorprendió de sus palabras "¿Desde cuándo a él le habían importado los sentimientos de alguna mujer que hubiera tomado?, ¿de veras estaba dispuesto a dejarla así como estaban, renunciando a algo que él ya deseaba fervientemente, sólo para ella se sintiera feliz?, ¿qué le estaba haciendo ésta mujer?, se preguntó. 

Mientras tanto, Arturia también comenzaba a cuestionarse si no había llegado ya demasiado lejos con el rubio: «Quizá debo esperar a conocer a alguien con quien... No, eso jamás va a suceder, no soy una mujer común que puede enamorarse perdidamente de alguien, soy un rey, soy un caballero, un hombre entregado a mi país y mi gente, pero hoy no, sólo por un día, sólo por una vez, yo podría...ser una mujer», pensó.

Arturia miró fijamente al rubio y le sonrió. 

—Gil —Por primera vez, ella lo llamó por su nombre— quiero hacer esto contigo —El rubio sonrió con ternura y la besó con paciencia mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la intimidad de la mujer donde frotó suavemente para después introducir lentamente su dedo medio encontrando aquel sitio caliente y mojado, en tanto, la rubia empezó a gemir quedamente, disfrutando la caricia proporcionada por él, más pronto el hombre se detuvo y se dirigió a ella firmemente. 

—Estas lista Arturia, voy a ser delicado, pero si te duele o molesta demasiado debes decirme enseguida —dijo con seriedad en sus palabras a lo que la chica asintió y depositó un breve beso en sus labios.

Gil se mantuvo inmerso en los ojos verdes de la chica, tomó su virilidad para guiar la punta hacia sus suaves pliegues y poco a poco fue introduciéndose sin perderse ninguna expresión de la mujer que delatara que estaba sintiendo algún dolor, se hundió más y ella cerro los ojos emitiendo un quejido, el hombre paró, pero ella negó con la cabeza. 

—Hazlo rápido —pidió ella, pero él dudo. 

—No te voy lastimar —Le dijo con seriedad. 

—No creo que sea para tanto, soy fuerte Gil —dijo ella con una sonrisa recordando tantas heridas que había recibido en batalla— no me subestimes —Lo retó y esto hizo que el rubio se sorprendiera gratamente, confirmando que estaba ante algo único, así que terminó de penetrarla de una sola estocada y se mantuvo quieto mientras comenzaba a llenar de besos su rostro, ella se quejó un poco, respiró pesadamente un par de veces y poco a poco empezó a mover su cadera buscado que el rubio al fin se moviera, comenzando así, un vaivén que iba aumentando en intensidad y velocidad; pronto, el sonido de la noche se vio acompañado de fuertes respiraciones mezcladas con gemidos ahogados de hombre y mujer.

Arturia se sentía en el cielo, su cuerpo reluciente de sudor ya no temblaba de nervios, sino del infinito deseo de que el rubio nunca abandonara su interior, agitaba sus caderas perfectamente sincronizada con las del rubio y de repente ya no podía pensar en nada, solo podía sentir y esto la asustó. 

—Gil —Lo llamó jadeante— tengo miedo, no puedo pensar, esto es demasiado, siento demasiado —dijo entre gemidos, a lo que el rubio sonrió y se acercó a susurrar a su oído. 

—Eso es placer Arturia, no pienses en nada mi amor, déjate llevar, sienteme, deja que yo te lo de todo —dijo y beso su mejilla.

La rubia comenzó a sentir como las paredes de su intimidad se contraían involuntariamente con fuerza, cerró los ojos y se sintió plena, lágrimas de placer resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando llegó a la cima y soltó un gemido más largo y alto que los otros; mientras, el hombre de Babilonia ya no podía resistir más a las fuertes pulsaciones que apretaban cada vez más su hombría, miró a la mujer y lamió sus lágrimas, se sostuvo sólo con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro, abrazó la cadera femenina y se acercó nuevamente a su oído cuando se sintió cercano al orgasmo. 

—Te amo Arturia —dijo en un susurro y finalmente gruño encontrando dulce liberación, en tanto, Arturia gimió una vez más al sentir algo caliente en su interior.

Ambos se miraron con la respiración aún agitada, Gil salió de ella y una mezcla de fluidos se derramó manchando un poco la sábana y los muslos de la mujer. Ambos se sonrieron y una vez que sus respiraciones se calmaron se besaron con calma y deleite.

Gil se levantó y con cuidado de no mover mucho a Arturia logró quitar la sabana sucia, buscó por la habitación encontrando otras limpias que tomó para regresar a la cama, recostarse junto a la ojiverde y cubrir a ambos con las sabanas frescas. El joven la abrazó, nunca se había sentido tan pleno en toda su vida, en Babilonia podía tener relaciones hasta con diez personas por noche porque nunca se sentía satisfecho, siempre estaba listo para más, pero por primera vez se sentía agotado, lleno, feliz y en paz; en este instante, estaba listo para abandonarse al sueño, pero primero necesitaba tocar un tema importante con la mujer en sus brazos.

—Conviértete en mi esposa Arturia —dijo calmado. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y mostró una sonrisa nerviosa. 

—No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad? —preguntó ella pensando que quizá era una broma, pero el hombre mostró un gesto bastante serio. 

—Nunca bromearía con eso, no contigo, te lo digo de verdad, eres la mujer perfecta para ser mi esposa —dijo acariciando su mejilla. 

—Apenas y nos conocemos y yo soy una simple campesina —Dijo la rubia, desviando la mirada.

—No me importa si eres una campesina, cocinera, sirvienta o lo que seas, lo que te dije es en serio Arturia, te amo, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, nunca lo había sentido por alguien, cásate conmigo y gobierna a mi lado como reina de Babilonia —La rubia lo miró conmocionada. 

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó ella fuera de control, haciendo que el rubio suspirara. 

—Mi nombre completo es Gilgamesh, soy el Rey de Babilonia —La rubia sudó frío ante tal confesión, pero el joven siguió hablando— Arturia, en Babilonia yo soy la ley, nadie se meterá con mi elección de esposa y pienso firmemente que con tus cualidades podrías reinar adecuadamente a un país entero, por eso te lo pido, sé mi reina —La chica lo miró y no supo que contestar, esto sin duda era problemático para ella, en tanto el joven hombre miró la confusión en sus ojos y pensó que quizá era demasiada información que asimilar; después de todo, la vida de esta mujer iba a cambiar totalmente una vez que se la llevara a su reino e hiciera oficial su compromiso, así que decidió aliviar su carga— no me contestes ahora, hemos tenido una noche muy intensa ¿verdad? —Le preguntó con tono suave— Lo mejor es que descansemos un poco y hablemos de esto cuando estemos más despejados —dijo y le dio un cálido beso en los labios para después de un rato quedarse profundamente dormido.

Pero Arturia no pudo dormir, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y un poco adolorido, pero su cabeza era un caos total, después de un rato de mirar al Rey de Babilonia descansar apaciblemente, ella se levantó sigilosamente de la cama, se vistió, se enfundó en su capa y salió cuidadosamente de la habitación.


	9. Adiós

Horas después, Gilgamesh se despertó y se encontró solo en la cama, en la almohada estaban las dos flores que habían adornado el cabello de Arturia, pero no había ningún rastro de ella en la habitación, se levantó y se vistió, esperaba verla en el gran salón pues aún faltaba la ceremonia de clausura del baile a primera hora de la mañana, él esperaba que ella se hubiera adelantado para ir a comer y beber algo, así que salió sigilosamente recordando los pasillos por los que habían caminado la noche anterior.

Llegó al gran salón donde la gente aún estaba reunida, nadie había ido a descansar, pues se daba como una ofrenda para la Diosa Milda la abstinencia del sueño por una noche ya que era algo que cualquier persona podía realizar. Por un momento Gilgamesh sintió un leve pinchazo de culpa al ver a la gente con ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero extrañamente la gente parecía estar de buen humor, al parecer el festejo había sido todo un éxito. 

El rubio no perdió tiempo y avanzó buscando a Arturia por el lugar pero no la encontró en ningún sitio, entonces recordó que de camino al castillo había visto donde se ubicaban las parcelas de cultivo principales del reino, si ella era una campesina, lo más probable era que viviera cerca de ahí y se propuso ir a buscarla en cuanto se diera por concluido el baile; estaba pensando que ruta tomar para llegar a las parcelas, cuando el ruido de una trompeta se dejó escuchar y todos voltearon hacia donde estaba ubicado el trono esperando ver de nuevo al caballero que la noche pasada había inaugurado la celebración, pero en su lugar entró el alférez real cargando elegantemente el estandarte de Britannia, seguido de él aparecieron los caballeros de la mesa redonda de Camelot y luego entró el portero mayor del castillo. 

—¡Anunciando a su majestad el rey Arthur Pendragon de Britannia! 

Todos los ojos del salón se centraron en el apuesto joven de ojos verdes y rubia cabellera recogida sobre la que descansaba una dorada corona, aquel hombre llevaba vestimentas azules con detalles amarillos, plateada armadura y una fina y elegante capa. El corazón de Gilgamesh dio un vuelco, ese rey podía engañar a todos los presentes, pero a él no, inmediatamente la reconoció, sus ojos, su boca, su rubio paja, ese rey era Arturia, la mujer con la que había pasado la noche y a la que había escogido como esposa.

Todos en el lugar se inclinaron reverenciando al rey menos Gilgamesh, él la miró directamente a los ojos y el Rey de Britannia le sostuvo la mirada ocultando todo el miedo de que la desenmascarara en cualquier momento, pero el hombre de ojos carmesí no hizo nada, así que Arthur inició la clausura. 

—Grande es la dicha de que un año más se haya celebrado con éxito el Baile del amor y la primavera en honor a la Diosa Milda y más grande es el honor de que se haya escogido a Britannia para realizarse, que las uniones realizadas por la diosa sean fuertes y prosperas, que las lluvias del verano llenen los ríos y lagos de sus reinos hasta rebosar y que tengan un buen y seguro regreso a casa aquellos que nos visitan de otros reinos, gracias a todos por asistir, siempre serán bienvenidos en mi nación —Terminó de hablar el joven rey y el salón se llenó de aplausos y gritos de veneración para el monarca, que poco después abandono el gran salón junto con su séquito de caballeros.

.............

 

Más tarde, Gilgamesh se encontraba en las caballerizas del castillo para recoger a su caballo y partir hacia el puerto donde ya tenía arreglado que un barco lo transportara hasta la costa de Turquía desde donde cabalgaría hasta Babilonia. Estaba por montarlo, cuando escuchó pasos acercándose y al voltearse vio al Rey de Britannia, aparentemente solo acercándose hasta él.

Ambos rubios se miraron hasta que el de ojos carmesí habló. 

—Sabía que no eras una campesina —dijo calmadamente y al no notar enojo en su voz, el rey Arthur se permitió sonreír. 

—No, no lo soy —dijo y volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que el rubio más alto lo rompió. 

—Bueno, tengo que decir que esto supera por mucho mis expectativas sobre tu ocupación —La ojiverde rió un poco y luego se aclaró la garganta para empezar a hablar. 

—Gilgamesh, he venido para hablar de un par de cosas contigo —expresó con tono cordial y el rubio la miró con atención. 

—Te escucho.

La rubia suspiró antes de comenzar. 

—Primero, sobre tu propuesta de matrimonio, espero que entiendas que no puedo aceptarla —dijo y esperó por una respuesta del hombre. 

—¿Y segundo? —Fue la contestación del joven que tenía una expresión indescifrable. 

—Por favor, olvida lo que paso anoche —El rubio de Babilonia sintió una opresión en su pecho, nunca había sentido tan desagradable sensación, pero su orgullo lo mantuvo firme. 

—Lo que mande su majestad en su reino es ley, así que puedes quedarte tranquila —dijo solemnemente en tanto ella suavizo su mirada. 

—Gracias por no delatarme —Gilgamesh tomó un brazo de la rubia y le quitó el guantelete de la armadura para sostener su mano desnuda, acercarla a sus labios y besar su dorso. 

—Nunca te traicionaría Arturia, jamás dudes de mí —Luego de esto la soltó— ya debo irme, ya deje cuatro días sin su rey a Babilonia y puedo imaginar el caos que voy a encontrar a mi regreso —La rubia rió. 

—Que tengas buen viaje —dijo sonriendo.

El rubio montó su caballo y miró a la mujer rey por última vez, quería decirle que la amaba, quería tenerla en sus brazos, quería perderse en sus labios, pero no tenía caso, no podría tenerla, ella jamás dejaría a su pueblo y él debía volver al suyo. 

—Adiós Arturia —Fue lo único que logró pronunciar, cualquier otra cosa hubiera delatado el nudo en la garganta que se le estaba formando al Rey de Babilonia. 

—Adiós Gilgamesh —respondió la rubia con tono y mirada firme mientras el hombre empezaba a alejarse.

Ella se quedó ahí de pie hasta que la silueta del joven hombre a caballo ya no podía verse más, entonces caminó a paso rápido hasta llegar a la habitación de invitados donde había estado la noche anterior con el rubio, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se arrojó a la cama, tomó la almohada y enterró su cara en ella para que nadie la escuchara gritar hasta que finalmente la joven rey se quedó dormida con la cara empapada de lágrimas, los ojos hinchados con ojeras rojas, el cabello despeinado y su corona de oro a un lado.


	10. Culpa y esperanza

El Rey de Babilonia estaba terminando de contar su experiencia durante el Baile del Amor y la Primavera. 

—Después de decirle adiós a Arturia cabalgué hasta el puerto y decidí olvidarme de ella, cuando llegué a Babilonia no encontré un caos pero sí un completo desorden orquestado por Enkidu —dijo mirando de reojo al peliverde— desde luego que poner todo en orden me mantuvo ocupado y centrado, pero una semana después de mi llegada me comenzó esta tos que al parecer va a matarme—expresó con pesar aún con el ramo de flores en su mano, durante unos segundos el silencio lleno la habitación, hasta que Enkidu con aire optimista decidió hablar. 

—Oh Gil sé que parece que Arturia te rechazó —El rey volteó a ver a su amigo poniéndole toda su atención— luego de escuchar como pasaron las cosas, creo que quizá ella quería experimentar el romance de cualquier mujer de su edad, pero también creo que ella se enamoró de ti.

—Ella no está enamorada de mi Enkidu —espetó mientras le empezaba un ataque de tos— debiste verla cuando me dijo que olvidara todo, no había ni un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos, fue tan seria y distante cuando me dijo adiós y aunque traté, no puedo olvidarla, yo... cof cof cof... —La tos de Gilgamesh de pronto empeoró y ya no fue capaz de seguir hablando, el joven cambia-forma se acercó a su amigo y sobó su espalda esperando que mejorara, pero una rama con hojas y pequeñas flores abiertas salió de la boca del rey mientras Enkidu y Merlín lo miraban preocupados— Me duele mucho el pecho —Logró al fin hablar el rubio con algo de dificultad— me duele respirar —dijo entre jadeos— me voy a morir.

—No digas eso Gil —Le riñó Enkidu— tienes que intentar calmarte, escucha, sé que esto de sentir amor por alguien es nuevo para ti que sólo conoces del lujo, la comodidad y el placer, por eso aún no lo entiendes, pero Arturia te ama y por eso te dejo ir —dijo con voz amable. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido el rey. 

—Ella no es una mujer que pueda dejar todo para estar contigo Gil, ella tiene obligaciones, tú eres un rey al igual que ella, tú mejor que nadie debería saber la pesada carga que lleva sobre sus hombros, le dijiste que la amas y ella te rechazó porque no puede permitirse amarte como te mereces o como ella quisiera hacerlo, por eso te liberó, para que pudieras olvidarla y tener la posibilidad de amar a alguien que sí pueda ser tu esposa adecuadamente, pobre Arturia, para ella debió ser muy difícil decirte adiós —dijo el peliverde sin ocultar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Todo fue mi culpa —De pronto, al fin se escuchó la voz de Merlín que ya llevaba un buen rato callado, lo más sorprendente es que el Mago de las Flores estaba llorando. 

—Merlín ¿qué te pasa? Esto no es tu culpa —expresó Enkidu que no comprendía el repentino cambio de humor del mago, pero éste movió su cabeza en forma de negación. 

—Yo le di la idea a Arturia de ir al baile como una civil, yo le di el vestido que usó, yo puse las flores en su cabello, yo sólo quería que ella... —El pobre mago no podía con la culpa y se llevó las manos tapando su rostro y Enkidu trató de tranquilizarlo. 

—Merlín, lo que ocurrió es responsabilidad de Arturia y de Gilgamesh, por eso son los más afectados, no puedes culparte por esto —dijo con voz suave.

—Pero ella... ella está mal y en todas estas semanas yo no hice nada —El mago no paraba de lamentarse internamente. 

—¿De qué hablas mago? ¿qué tiene ella? —Esta vez fue Gilgamesh quien tomó la palabra sin ocultar la preocupación que lo estaba llenando en ese momento, a lo que el peliblanco decidió abrirse con ellos. 

—Unos días después del baile empezamos a notar que su majestad estaba comiendo cada vez menos, se quedaba trabajando hasta muy tarde, salía a montar por horas sin escolta, incrementó sus horas de entrenamiento y la servidumbre decía que ya no dormía en su habitación; sus caballeros y yo notamos todos esos cambios y pensamos que su preocupación se debía al fuerte rumor de que habría un intento de invasión pronto, pero ahora veo que no es así, todos lo vimos decaído, pero nadie se acercó a preguntarle que le pasaba, quizá a los otros caballeros no les hubiera dicho la verdad, pero a mí sí y no la ayude —Amargas lágrimas caían por el rostro del mago evidenciando su culpa.

El rostro de Gilgamesh estaba serio, él pensaba francamente que Arturia ya había olvidado todo y se había concentrado en su país, pero al parecer había una pequeña posibilidad de que eso no fuese así y esto lo inquietó, porque entonces significaría que ella estaba sufriendo al igual que él y definitivamente, él no quería eso. 

—Llévame con ella mago —dijo cansado de pensar y no actuar haciendo que Merlín parara de llorar y volteara a verlo. 

—Gil no estás en condiciones de abandonar la cama —expresó con preocupación Enkidu— ¿No hay forma de traerla aquí Merlín? —preguntó el peliverde, a lo que el hombre del báculo soltó un pesado suspiro antes de contestar. 

—Arturia puede ser terriblemente terca, pero creo que puedo convencerla, pero para eso, rey Gilgamesh —dijo haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con detenimiento— ¿Podría darme el ramo de flores que lleva en su mano y por favor podría indicarme cómo era la habitación donde pasaron la noche juntos? —preguntó sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante lo último.

Gilgamesh extendió el brazo y le ofreció el ramo al mago que lo tomó con delicadeza. 

—Ella dijo que era una habitación para invitados, tenía una puerta de madera oscura, una gran ventana y recuerdo que junto a ella había un gran árbol de hojas anchas y que tenía bellotas que aún no estaban maduras —indicó el rubio. 

—La habitación del roble —dijo en un susurro el mago y sonrió— Enkidu, trata de que tu rey no se altere mucho, traeré a Arturia lo más rápido que pueda —dijo y se alejó un poco para crear un portal hacia Britannia— deséenme suerte —pidió sonriendo antes de ingresar al portal. 

—¡Mucha suerte! —gritó Enkidu con bastante energía mientras agitaba uno de sus brazos. 

—Suerte—dijo en voz baja el rubio deseando con todo su ser, ver a Arturia.

—Enkidu —Llamó a su amigo cuando el portal hubo desaparecido. 

—Ayúdame a cambiarme, tráeme mis mejores ropas —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que el peliverde se emocionara. 

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien Gil —expresó lleno de optimismo y fue a buscar la ropa para el rubio.


	11. Despertar

Merlín buscó a la chica en muchos sitios, pero al no encontrarla se encaminó a la habitación descrita por el Rey de Babilonia, al situarse justo afuera de la habitación del roble, tocó la puerta y no hubo respuesta, intentó abrirla pero estaba asegurada, así que uso su magia para ingresar. 

Era media tarde, así que la habitación estaba iluminada de un tenue anaranjado que anunciaba que pronto llegaría el ocaso, el Mago de las Flores se acercó a la cama donde el Rey de Britannia estaba durmiendo y su pecho se estremeció al mirar semejante escena, Arturia estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba, su piel era pálida y apagada, su cabello estaba suelto y regado en la almohada y bajo sus ojos cerrados se marcaban oscuras ojeras que ponían en evidencia que aunque la rubia estaba dormida justo ahora, en realidad eran escasas las horas que le dedicaba a esta actividad. 

Merlín respiró profundamente y puso una mano en el hombro de la chica para despertarla. 

—Arturia —La llamó y movió suavemente— Arturia despierta —Poco a poco, la chica abrió los ojos y miró con extrañeza a quien había interrumpido su descanso. 

—¿Merlín? —preguntó con voz áspera y de inmediato se preocupó— ¿Pasa algo? ¿nos están atacando? —La rubia empezó a levantarse pero el mago la detuvo. 

—Britannia está bien Arturia —El tono de voz de Merlín era tan serio que la chica lo miró con detenimiento— pero tú y yo necesitamos hablar —dijo y se sentó en la cama, haciendo que la chica también se sentara. 

—¿De qué quieres hablar Merlín? —preguntó ella confundida por la actitud del mago. 

—¿Qué te está pasando? —La joven rey frunció el ceño y se hizo la desentendida. 

—¿De qué hablas? No me pasa nada —Merlín endureció su mirada. 

—Si no te pasa nada, dime por qué no comes, por qué no duermes, dime que estás haciendo en esta habitación —La ojiverde nunca había escuchado al mago tan firme y no pudo contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas, así que solo bajo la mirada— yo te crié Arturia, no puedes ocultarme que algo te pasa, desde el baile estás distinta, sé que no te pregunté acerca de eso, pero dime qué paso que te afecto tanto —indagó esperando que fuera ella quien eligiera si quería contarle lo sucedido; en tanto, la rubia flexionó sus piernas abrazando sus rodillas pensando que quizá Merlín se decepcionaría de ella al contarle, pero finalmente decidió abrirse y confiar en su mentor. 

—En el ritual del Baile de la Diosa Milda, yo fui unida a un hombre arrogante, pero sincero y confiable... —Al decir esto, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro— y me enamoré de él —de pronto la chica dejo de sonreír— pero sabiendo que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de estar a su lado, le dije que volviera a su tierra y que olvidara lo que paso entre nosotros esa noche... he intentado con todo mi ser olvidarlo, pero no puedo, siento una presión en mi pecho y me duele cuando lo recuerdo, quiero estar con él, pero no puedo dejar a Britannia, tanta gente necesita de mí, confían en mí, no puedo irme y dejarlos a su suerte, eso sería algo demasiado egoísta, me convertiría en una traidora y no quiero defraudarlos, al pueblo, a mis leales caballeros, a ti ni a la Dama del Lago, a nadie... dime Merlín, dime que debo hacer para que me deje de doler, dime cómo olvidar a ese hombre... 

La rubia no aguanto más y se quebró en llanto frente al mago que dejó que se desahogara y acarició su espalda brindándole un poco de consuelo, poco después, ella se calmó, limpió sus lágrimas y respiró profundamente. 

—Estoy cansada de llorar —dijo apenada, a lo que el mago le extendió el ramo de flores. 

—Toma, son para ti —Le dijo con suavidad haciendo que la chica las tomara y las mirara con curiosidad. 

—¿Prímulas? Ya no es su temporada ¿las hiciste con magia, cómo esa vez? —preguntó mientras las acercaba a su rostro para olerlas pero su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa total al reconocer un aroma que no era el habitual de las flores. 

—Yo no las creé, de hecho vienen del corazón de un enfermo de amor —Arturia miró a Merlín. 

—¿Hanahaki? —preguntó en un susurró la chica, a lo que el mago afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza— No hablas en serio, esa "enfermedad" que inventaste con otros magos borrachos no es más que un delirio producto del alcohol —dijo incrédula, pero Merlín la miró a los ojos firmemente y ella volvió a oler las flores haciendo que ella se diera cuenta de algo importante. 

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba en esta habitación? —preguntó con sospecha, lo cual provocó que Merlín le sonriera. 

—Me lo dijo un pajarito dorado de ojos rojos —Arturia abrió los ojos miró el ramo de flores en su mano y luego a Merlín. 

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó en voz baja. 

—Hace poco, vengo llegando de Babilonia, hice un portal para ir y venir —explicó tranquilo. 

—¿Gilgamesh tiene Hanahaki? —cuestionó preocupada. 

—Así es, antes de que yo regresara aquí, él ya tosía ramas y le estaba costando respirar—El rostro de Arturia se descompuso en pura angustia. «No podía ser cierto, Gilgamesh no podía estarse muriendo, no así, no por ella», pensó.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó impulsivamente haciendo que el peliblanco asintiera. 

—Te llevaré con él—dijo calmadamente.


	12. Singular y no en forma ceremonia

El portal de Merlín los dejo justo afuera de la habitación del Rey de Babilonia, el mago tocó la puerta dorada y al poco, Enkidu se asomó para recibirlos. 

—Lo lograste —dijo emocionado a Merlín, luego miró a la chica que venía con él y le sonrió antes de inclinarse ante ella— Su alteza —Reverenció el peliverde haciendo sentir un poco incómoda a la rubia. 

—No estamos en Britannia, aquí no soy nadie, no tienes que hacer eso —dijo un poco apenada, haciendo que Enkidu ampliara su sonrisa. 

—¡Me gustas Arturia! —exclamó con mucho ánimo el peliverde— Eres perfecta para Gilgamesh —La rubia se sonrojó al instante y de repente se escuchó un grito proveniente del interior de la habitación 

—¡CÁLLATE ENKIDU! —Era la voz del Rey de Babilonia que hizo que la joven rey se estremeciera, el joven cambia-forma se dio cuenta de inmediato y abrió la puerta haciéndole una indicación a la rubia para que entrara primero.

Arturia caminó despacio y se preocupó al ver los pétalos y las flores regadas por el suelo, una punzada de culpabilidad la embargó pero siguió caminando hasta la cama donde estaba el rey de ojos carmesí sentado con las piernas extendidas, la chica se sentó en la cama a un lado de él, viéndolo de frente, ambos rubios se miraron en silencio hasta que la rubia tomó la iniciativa. 

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con voz suave. 

—Sin duda alguna he estado mejor —dijo despacio tratando de no toser, pero no pudo evitarlo y algunos pétalos salieron de su boca asustando a la chica. 

—Entonces es cierto, padeces el Hanahaki —habló con voz sorprendida y el rubio sólo desvío la mirada— ¿Desde cuándo estas así Gilgamesh? —preguntó tratando de contener su preocupación. 

—Empezó una semana y media después del baile —dijo en voz baja, en medio de algunos tosidos. 

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Pudiste enviarme un mensaje, una carta, algo! —exclamó molesta.

—Dijiste que te olvidara Arturia —espetó el rubio y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras respiraba con dificultad, lo cual hizo que la rubia se calmara. 

—Sé lo que dije, pero aun así debiste decirme...

—¿Y qué hubieras hecho? —preguntó entre jadeos haciendo que ella lo mirara directo a los ojos.

—Hubiera venido, estoy aquí ahora —exclamó y finalmente dejó salir sus lágrimas frente a él— Gilgamesh no quiero que te mueras... yo... yo... —La rubia bajo la vista, pero el rey se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro con sus manos y la hizo mirarlo. 

—¿Qué Arturia, tú qué? —pidió el rubio aguantando el dolor en su pecho. 

—Te amo Gilgamesh —confesó al fin y ninguno de los dos pudo soportar más, fundiéndose así en un cálido beso lleno de sentimientos mientras Enkidu y Merlín miraban expectantes y preocupados desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Cuando se separaron, el rubio se llevó una mano al pecho y su gesto cambio a uno de confusión provocando que la mujer se angustiara. 

—¿Qué pasa Gil? ¿te duele mucho? —preguntó alterada, pero él la miró y le sonrió. 

—Ya no me duele —dijo sorprendido y respiró profundamente— puedo respirar, Arturia ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, contagiando a la rubia que se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza, Gilgamesh se levantó de la cama con la mujer en brazos y volvieron a besarse.

—Sé mi esposa Arturia —pidió Gil cuando termino el beso mientras aún la abrazaba. 

—No puedo Gilgamesh, Britannia jamás me lo perdonaría jamás podríamos tener una boda en forma —dijo con tristeza la rubia, pero el joven rió. 

—Para que yo te considere mi esposa, no necesitamos una ceremonia en forma, lo único que necesito es que escuches mis votos y me digas los tuyos, no necesitamos invitados innecesarios, por mi parte sólo quiero tener como testigo a Enkidu que es mi familia —La chica meditó un momento. 

—Pues si es así, yo tengo a Merlín que me crió desde que nací, él también es familia para mí —dijo sonriendo mientras los testigos de la escena los miraban con afecto.

—Bien, entonces empecemos, Enkidu trae el vino —dijo en tono alegre. 

—¿Qué? ¿justo ahora? —preguntó la rubia desconcertada, en definitiva ella no se esperaba que el rey dorado se moviera tan rápido. 

—Sí, no quiero pasar ni un minuto más sin ser tu esposo —dijo el rey como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. 

—Pero Gil, no estoy peinada y tengo tremendas ojeras —expresó la chica, causando la risa de su casi esposo. 

—Hahahaha estas bellisima —Le aseguró y beso su frente— Mago de las Flores, ven, acércate o te vas a perder la boda —Llamó a Merlín quien se acercó a los novios mientras Enkidu se aproximaba con una bandeja donde llevaba una jarra con vino y cuatro copas.

—¿Lista? —preguntó el rubio a la mujer frente a él y ella asintió luego de darse cuenta que nada de lo que ella dijera o hiciera haría desistir al rey y honestamente ella no quería resistirse más tiempo, así que el recién sanado tomó ambas manos de ella, la miró a los ojos y comenzó a recitar sus votos. 

—Yo, Gilgamesh Rey de Babilonia, te tomó a ti Arturia, Arthur Pendragon campesina de patatas, sirvienta y Rey de Britannia como mi esposa, mi reina y prometo ante las personas que más nos importan que voy a amarte, respetarte, ser sólo tuyo y cuidar de ti todos los días de mi vida mortal y aún más —La joven rey se sentía en extremo feliz y tomó un pequeño respiro antes de recitar los suyos. 

—Yo, Arturia Pendragon Rey de Britannia, te tomó a ti Gilgamesh, arrogante y rubio Rey de Babilonia como mi esposo y mi reina —Gilgamesh alzó una ceja ante esa palabra, pero no quiso interrumpir— y prometo ante las personas que más nos importan y que están aquí presentes que voy a amarte, respetarte, serte fiel, leal y protegerte todos los días de mi vida y aún más —Terminó y los ahora esposos se besaron brevemente para después brindar por su enlace matrimonial.

Los dos testigos de la boda estaban más que conmovidos, Enkidu se acercó a la novia. 

—Felicidades Arturia —expresó con alegría e hizo una reverencia, la chica iba a decir algo pero el peliverde intuyendo que sería, se le adelanto— ahora eres Reina de Babilonia, no podrás quejarte si te muestro mis respetos —dijo sonriente haciendo que ella suspirase con resignación y finalmente sonriera— por cierto, si alguna vez necesitas algún consejo para lidiar con Gil no dudes en preguntarme —Le susurró a la ojiverde para que el otro rubio no escuchase, provocando la sincera risa de Arturia. 

—Hahaha gracias Enkidu —Una vez que el joven cambia-forma terminó de felicitar a la novia se lanzó abrazar a su mejor amigo. 

—¡Giiil! Felicidades por encontrar semejante tesoro —Se escuchó al peliverde gritar emocionado y en tanto los dos amigos hablaban un poco, la rubia se acercó a su mentor. 

—¿Estas decepcionado de mí? —Le preguntó seriamente y el mago le ofreció una sonrisa amable. 

—No, jamás Arturia, quiero que seas feliz y no puedes ocultar que ahora mismo lo eres, no te preocupes por nada, como regalo de bodas voy a hacerles un portal fijo entre Babilonia y Britannia, así podrán verse cada vez que quieran y no desatender a sus reinos —La chica al escuchar esto y como primer acto impulsivo hacia su confidente lo abrazó. 

—Gracias Merlín, por todo lo que has hecho por mí —El mago conmovido le devolvió el abrazó y susurró en su oído. 

—No es nada Arturia, sé muy feliz.

Al poco, Enkidu estaba conversando de nuevo con la Reina de Babilonia explicándole cómo funcionaba aquel país, pues como su nueva monarca, Arturia de inmediato sintió la necesidad de saber cómo se movía todo para gobernar adecuadamente, detalle que por cierto alegró y enorgulleció de sobremanera a Gilgamesh que estaba pensando si debía hacer lo mismo por Britannia, mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Mago de las Flores que se acercó al fin a felicitarlo. 

—Su alteza —Lo reverenció antes de seguir hablando— por favor cuide mucho de Arturia —Gil sonrió confiado. 

—No tienes que pedírmelo, voy a ser un excelente esposo —expresó con la cara en alto y luego algo se le paso por la mente— y hablando de eso— dijo pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a Merlín para luego caminar hacia donde estaba Enkidu pasándole el otro brazo de igual manera robándoselo a Arturia. 

—No tienen que agradecerme por concederles el honor de haber estado presentes en nuestra boda, pero ahora los esposos necesitamos tiempo a solas para hacer cosas de esposos —dijo caminando con ellos hasta la puerta para soltarlos y abrirla invitándolos a salir— en la cocina real hay mucha comida y vino de primera calidad para que celebren en nuestro honor, nosotros bajaremos en un rato, mi esposa necesita dormir un poco y yo también —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y al girarse para ver a su ahora mujer, la encontró negando con la cabeza, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; el rubio se sintió más que feliz y decidió que al menos por una vez podía ser agradecido, así que volvió a abrir la puerta y se asomó para ver a Enkidu y al mago que se alejaban mientras charlaban animadamente.

—Por cierto Merlín —Alzó la voz para que el peliblanco lo escuchara y se girase a verlo— gracias por traer la cura a mí—expresó con voz suave y luego desapareció cerrando la puerta para reunirse con su esposa.

 

...Fin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufff estoy muy feliz con el resultado final :D me divertí mucho escribiendo esto y estoy muy satisfecha, pronto comenzaré a escribir algo nuevo, muchas gracias a los que siguieron esta historia, nos estamos leyendo ;)


End file.
